


The Mansion

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poor girls, actually idk if there will be gory scenes, but i will just put the warning here just to be safe, but the ships aren't the main focus so don't bother figuring out lol, dreamcatcher ghosts, namjoon wonwoo and chan being smart, ooc seokmin because he's freaking out, others are platonic, some ships are romantic, the maknae line trios are both platonic, they are half-good half-vengeful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: 20 boys got stuck in a mansion...with 7 ghosts haunting them.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a horror story as the main route with some boy x boy ships everywhere.
> 
> The ghosts are Dreamcatcher members, and I chose them because they are a girl group with dark and paranormal concept, so among all groups they suit the plot the most (in my opinion).
> 
> Lowercase is used for the spirits' dialogues, but when they possess someone, their capitalizations are perfectly normal (most of the time).
> 
> I may have also added a little bit of references from Dreamcatcher's own MVs, horror video games or visual novels, and some urban legends, so if some scenes seem familiar, it's normal (And please don't judge because, hey, I didn't experience any of horror things. Most of you probably didn't, too).
> 
> Enjoy!

"Do we seriously need to go in...?" Hoseok asked in a whining manner. Despite that there are at least 6 people who cannot agree more, Jungkook and Minghao insisted that they should.

"Come on! It's going to be fun!" Jungkook pushed. Jimin hated himself for the first time that he spoiled their maknae too much.

"But, seriously, Soonyoung hyung, Seokmin and Seungkwan look like they are going to die," Mingyu shot a few worried glances towards the three, while Yoongi also directed his own gaze towards Hoseok, who looked exactly the same. "Is it really okay?"

"We won't be there for long, I promise." Minghao promised. Little did he know that he is not able to.

The 20 boys, called upon together by the 97 liners (sans Seokmin), decided to pay the infamous mansion a visit. The mansion was once owned by a rich guy. No one knows what happened after the master of the house had died. By the time everyone remembered the mansion, it has become a well-known haunted house.

Rumours say that girls' giggling and the sound of piano can always be heard at night, things breaking, and occasionally it looks like something is burning inside. However, every time when someone checked if there's anything wrong, it just looks the same as before, so it kind of became well known as an urban legend.

The mansion did look like a haunted house, but that's because no one care to clean it - it's just too large. Cleaning it will be a huge work. Which is why the walls are darkened by time, vines growing around the fences, grass growing wildly in the yard. But other than these, it actually didn't look that bad. Just creepy.

"We are going to come back out within 5 minutes, promise?" Seokjin grumbled. He sounded rude because he's scared. Not that anyone cared because he's the oldest.

"Promise," Jungkook nodded, and proceed to open the door.

"...I am surprised that it isn't as dirty as I thought." Namjoon observed.

"Same. I thought it would be coated with dust, but no." Seungcheol nodded in agreement. "It is surprisingly clean, for a house that is deserted for at least 8 years."

The lobby is not very large, but there are a bunch of doors, leading to various rooms. Right in the middle, there are a pile of staircase leading to the second floor. From the ground, only a corridor is visible, but apparently the corridor leads to rooms on both sides.

"Let's go upstairs to have a look!" Minghao suggested. Except Jungkook who agreed enthusiastically, others just followed because they do not have a choice.

Wonwoo squinted his eyes. He is not entirely confident about his vision because he's short-sighted, but he is sure that he just saw something moved through the corridor. A shadow.

"Wonu? What's the matter?" Mingyu turned to see Wonwoo spacing out.

Wonwoo hesitated before opening up, "I thought I see a shadow running through. I don't know if I am imagining things or what."

Mingyu looked back to the corridor. He could only see the large group of people.

"It's probably nothing...? Maybe you are nervous."

"Maybe..." Wonwoo replied uncertainly, before holding Mingyu's hand. "I got a feeling that we should all stay together."

"Yeah, me too," Mingyu mumbled, before yelling at the crowd. "Guys, can we stay together?"

"Got it!" Hearing Mingyu, Jungkook yelled back.

And so they did. "We look like a huddle of penguins," Taehyung giggled.

"Agree," Jimin answered. In fact, he didn't really want to talk because same as Wonwoo, he had an uneasy feeling.

The group finished luring around the mansion. Taking the lead, Vernon reached the main door and turned the door knob. Then again. And again.

"Guys, we are screwed." He announced. "The door's locked."


	2. Jung Hoseok

"What the hell?" I hear someone cursing. To be honest, I want to do that too, but I am too scared to talk right now. I knew we shouldn't have come in from the start.

What's more disturbing is that I see blood. Everywhere. I keep wondering why no one seemed to notice. Is it just me who see it? I want to ask about this, but I don't dare. I would be really weird if it is really me only. But at least, two people will definitely trust me - Jimin and Yoongi.

Jimin is already scared, so I don't want to further freaking him out. Maybe I should tell Yoongi.

"It's okay, guys. Let's calm down and find a room to settle down first." Namjoon announced. I can hear Seungcheol answering him, "Yeah, perhaps the dining room? That seems alright."

No, it's not, I want to challenge. It's right next to the kitchen. The two bloodiest places of all.

"You good?" Yoongi looked at me worriedly. "You look like you are going to faint any time soon."

"Not really," I rasped. "I will tell you later."

He pulled me closer and put his hands around my shoulder. Thanks, hyung.

Once we arrived the dining room, Yoongi forced me to sit on the chair. I would gladly do so if it wasn't covered with the red fluid. But then, I guess I have to, so I did. Hopefully the blood is dried already.

"We need to find the key," Jungkook said. He looked like he's regretting. I don't really blame him and his friends though. Who knew this kind of thing would happen?

"I don't want us to split up, but I think we need to do that," the expressionless boy, Wonwoo spoke up, "It would be more efficient."

"I guess it's safer if we are at least not alone," Joshua, the boy whose birthday is exactly the same as Taehyung, nodded in agreement. "So, at least, we need to go in pairs."

The tallest boy, Mingyu suddenly jumped and snapped his head backward. Wonwoo immediately turned to him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" Jihoon, the one who looked a bit like a mini Yoongi, asked him.

"...I thought I heard someone." Mingyu replied with a puzzled look on his face. I was a bit concerned about his neck.

"......Anyway," Seungcheol coughed for attention, "Just as Wonwoo said, we should split up and find the key."

"Why don't we try calling for help first?" The youngest, Lee Chan suggested, but Jeonghan, the boy with long hair before, shaked his head. "No, I've tried. There's no signal."

I felt Yoongi's hand, on my shoulder, suddenly jerked. I looked at him.

"...It's my turn to hear a voice," He grunted. "A girl. She said 'you will never escape'."

"Hyung, are you sure?" Taehyung tilted his head.

"Yeah, her voice is quite clear to me, to be honest."

"The voice I heard is not that clear..." Mingyu hesitantly said.

I started to press on my knuckles until they turn white. It's too much.

"We should stop and find the key," Yoongi insisted. "Continuing this topic makes a few of us uncomfortable."

I glanced at all of us. True. Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan probably have the same look as me. Jimin is biting his lips, a bit too hard. Jin hyung didn't show, but I can tell he's nervous as well.

"True." Jeonghan agreed, "Let's split up, then."


	3. Kim Mingyu

I panicked a bit when Wonu talked about seeing a shadow running through, more when the door became locked, and now I am really panicking a lot because I hear a voice.

_pathetic._

I jumped and turned my head around a bit too hard, and my neck hurts. But there's no one behind me.

I turned back and saw concern in Wonu's eyes.

"What happened?" Jihoon hyung asked me. I wondered if I should tell the truth, and at last I decide to tell half of it.

"I thought I heard someone." I replied. Wonu seemed really shocked.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation, wondering if I hallucinated, until Yoongi hyung - the one who looked like a grown-up Jihoon hyung, spoke.

"...It's my turn to hear a voice. A girl. She said 'you will never escape'."

I gulped when Taehyung hyung, or nicknamed V hyung, asked him if he's sure. Yoongi hyung nodded.

"Yeah, her voice is quite clear to me, to be honest." 

"The voice I heard is not that clear..." I said. It's true, but I heard it perfectly fine.  _Pathetic._

I spaced out once again until Jeonghan hyung announced that we split up. Wonu tugged my sleeve.

"Let's go," He said softly.

We headed off to the library. Wonu started to flip through the books.

_you really think this is going to work?_

I jumped again. Wonu stared at me - or more like, whatever is behind me.

I turned. No one.

"You- you didn't see anyone?" Wonu asked me. "There's a girl behind you just now. A freaking girl."

"No. But I heard her voice." I mumbled.

"What did she say?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Like I would," He looked away.  "Just tell me."

"That one when we were still in the dining room, she said pathetic. Just now, it's 'you really think this is going to work?'"

"...Perhaps the rumours are real? The shadow I saw, voices you and Yoongi hyung heard, and..." Wonu counted, "Hoseok hyung. He looked like he wanted to vomit the whole time. As much as a person is scared, he wouldn't have that kind of nausea feeling. There's must be something wrong."

"Wow," I breathed out, "You are amazing."

"Shut up. We need the key."

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled and help him flip the books.


	4. Min Yoongi

As soon as Namjoon announced that we split up and find the key, people started to leave the room. I waited for all of them to go, and sat next to Hoseok.

"Are you feeling better now?"

He shook his head. "Hyung, however ridiculous it'd be, you have to trust what I am going to tell you."

"Of course."

He took a deep breath. "I see blood all around here. And here, the dining room and the kitchen, they are the bloodiest of all the rooms. I am technically sitting on a pool of blood right now."

"What?" I spat out, immediately pull him onto my lap. Quite awkward, but better for him to sit on something so unpleasant.

"Hyung, it's awkward, we need to save ourselves now--"

"I am not going to let you sit on that." I insisted. "Anyway, I am not surprised. I mean, Mingyu and I both hear noises, but that's only us, too. It's possible that each person comes over different things. You see blood, someone else may actually see gh--"

"No, hyung, stop..."Hoseok frowned, "I can't."

"Uh, sorry." I stopped rambling. "Anyway, perhaps we should go too? I think we should go to the study. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, then. I can't give you a piggyback ride." I joked. That seemed to make Hoseok feel a little better.

"I know your lack of energy, hyung." He chuckled weakly.

We arrived at the study, situated on the deepest of the East Wing on the second floor. Namjoon and Seokjin hyung is already here.

"Oh,  you two are here." I said.

"You little brat, why do you sound disappointed?" Seokjin hyung snapped at me. I want to tell him that this is my tone for everything, but I don't bother.

"Any progress, hyung?" Namjoon asked us.

Hoseok shook his head. "Sorry, I was unwell so we didn't start searching right away then."

"He saw blood everywhere." I continued. Hoseok glared at me. I shrugged. Seokjin hyung seemed unconvinced.

"I don't see anything."

"Yeah, no one heard any girl's voice except me and and that tall dude." I scoffed.

"You mean Mingyu," Namjoon pointed out, and sighed, "Yeah, well, true. I also see something."

"Why didn't you say?" Seokjin stared at him.

"Do you want me to freak you out?" Namjoon threw back, "Anyways, I don't want to freak anyone out, but I might as well tell this to you guys. I actually saw a few corpses in a couple of rooms. But no one notice them, and they can actually step on them, well, without actually stepping on them. They are untouchable. Hoseok hyung, do you need to sit down?"

"...Sure, thanks."

_how sad. you can't stop us, can you? because you can do nothing. you can never win us._

I frowned. Namjoon seemed to notice. "Yoongi hyung, noises?"

"Yeah," I replied, "We are mocked."

_smart, aren't you? but not enough to win us._

I ignored them. How naive. "There aren't only one ghost."

"H-how do you know?" Seokjin hyung stammered. I am actually sympathetic towards him. Not knowing anything is sometimes scarier than knowing something.

"She mocked us by saying 'you can never win us'. Obvious, yes?"

"I see." Namjoon groaned. "I wonder if anyone is in the library. Maybe they would find something relevant."

"We will go then," Hoseok suggested, "The library is, well, the least bloodiest place."

"Good luck." Namjoon gave us a curt nod.


	5. Jeon Jungkook

Seriously, I regret this. 

Perhaps it's better if I just go with Minghao and Mingyu alone. I don't think they would come alone, though. They probably would just drag Junhui hyung and Wonwoo hyung, because these two aren't exactly very scared. But then, if we just go by ourselves, others are going to be worried. Especially when I am the youngest of my group.

Anyway, I was really frustrated at myself when I roamed around one of the bedrooms, which looks like the main bedroom.

"Kook," Jimin's voice came from behind, "Don't blame yourself...it's not your fault."

"It is my fault. If I hadn't brought up this mansion to Minghao, he wouldn't have wanted to come with all of us. If we hadn't come, none of this would have happened."

"Some of us are just as curious as you do. And how are we supposed to know that this place is really haunted?" Taehyung also said.

"If we hadn't come, we won't be in this situation, regardless of whether this place is haunted or not!" I ranted, "And didn't you two see Hoseok hyung's look? He basically looks like he's going to die any time soon!"

"I saw it too..." Jimin whispered, "That is really exaggerated. I wonder why..."

"But seriously, Kookie, don't blame yourself anymore. The more important thing is that we all escape together! Right?"

_poor, poor kid. i feel your pain. let's play a game to make you feel better._

...What?

The next moment, I heard the other two gasped. 

I blacked out.


	6. Xu Minghao

"Jun hyung, look at this." I handed a photo to Jun.

"Don't be so polite. It's just the two of us." He jokingly said, taking the photo, "Who's this...? A girl?"

The girl is long-haired, expressionless. Her eyes are supposedly sharp, but in the photo her eyes are so dull that she looks like a lifeless body which somehow managed to stand upright.

"Yoongi hyung did said he heard a girl's voice, right? Maybe is this girl?" I guessed.

"Hmmm. Maybe. But there's no caption at all. She might be just a random girl."

Suddenly, I heard a squeal. Jun probably heard it too, since he looked at me, confused.

"Did you hear a--"

Noises. Things crashing, people running and panting out of horror.

"Jeon Jungkook! Wake up!" A voice, which I believe, belongs to Jimin, yelled

"This kid's name is Jungkook? Beautiful name. Good looking and have strong muscles too. Too bad he's not going to wake up as you wish. These muscles are really helping me out."

I blinked. 

"This voice is definitely Jungkook's...but why?"

"...Apparently he is not himself." Junhui frowned. "We have to go."

"To where?"

"Follow them."

I nodded. "Yeah, but we need a weapon. It'd be stupid to just use our fists if we need to fight."

He searched the cupboard next to the bed and fetched a thick stick and a clothes hanger, conveniently placed inside, somehow.

"Seriously? A hanger?"

"It's actually a nice choice of weapon." He winked. "Let's go."

We left the bedroom. Seems like Jungkook - or rather, the ghost possessing Jungkook - didn't even bother to run. He heard our footsteps and looked back at us.

I let out a gasp. His eyes are red.

"Ah, hi there, cute little kids." He grinned, "Nice to meet you. You want to play a game?"

"We are not in the mood to play a game." I sneered, "Who are you?"

"You do not need to know." Jungkook snarled, flashing a knife. "Do you want to play a game?"

Jun took out the photo we found. "Is this you?"

He remained silent. Then snickered.

"Heh. Haha. HahahaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He laughed like a maniac. I don't understand what's so funny about it. "Interesting. You've found something interesting. Sadly this isn't me. Now please gladly die for me."

He darted the knife towards me. I dodged. That little knife isn't going to hurt me.

Before I knew it, he grabbed my neck and slammed me onto the wall.

"Minghao!" Jun yelled.

"I can see you two love each other, huh." Jungkook scoffed, "Too bad you are going to die."

"I...won't die that easily."  

I aimed at his crotch and kicked really hard. He yelped, and I grabbed the chance to escape from his grip. Jun hit him with the stick.

Luckily, he passed out. Seems like the ghost isn't that strong. I slapped his face softly.

"Hey, bro, you good?"

After a few seconds, he groaned, and slowly open his eyes.

"...Ming...hao? What happened?"

"You're possessed, I supposed."

"What?!" Jungkook immediately bounced up, eyes widen when he saw the knife nearby. "Where, where's Jimin and Taehyung?!"

"Chill, they ran away," Junhui replied, "To that direction."

He pointed towards the East Wing.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for the trouble...Ugh, my crotch and head hurts..."

"Sorry, I kicked you and he hit you."

"......Since I am possessed, I am going to forgive you this time." He grunted. "I really have the urge to leave this place."

"Same here." 


	7. Jeon Wonwoo

The door of the library opened, creating a screeching sound. I hate that piercing noise.

I glanced at the door and saw Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung. The latter looked really pale.

"...This place is much better." He muttered. Meanwhile Yoongi noticed us, and pulled Hoseok together towards our direction.

"Hi." He greeted awkwardly. "Did you find anything?"

"Not really..." Gyu replied. "Um, Hoseok hyung? Are you alright?"

"Better right now." He nodded. Yoongi hyung coughed to grab our attention.

"Mingyu? You heard a girl too, didn't you?"

"Yeah...?"

"...I saw her. The one talking to Mingyu." I interrupted. Hoseok hyung's eyes widen.

"Is that so." Yoongi hyung mumbled, "Anyway, I heard her again when we were at the study. She basically mocked us."

"Same." Gyu nodded in agreement. "She's enjoying this."

"Since we both hear them, I wanted to discuss something with you." 

"Oh, sure, maybe we can take a seat?"

We settled down at a table. Yoongi hyung spoke up first.

"So. Can you tell me what you've heard so far?"

"Sure," Gyu nodded, "In the dining room, she said, 'pathetic'. Then when we came to the library, shortly after we started searching, she mocked us by asking, 'do you really think this is going to work?'. That's all."

Yoongi hyung exhaled. "The one who's talking to me is much talkative, then. You know what she said in the restaurant."

We nodded.

"Then, after I took care of this boy, we went to the study. We saw Namjoon and Seokjin hyung searching. Namjoon told us about how he saw untouchable corpses when she suddenly said 'How sad. You can't stop us, can you? Because you can do nothing. You can never win us.'"

I was a bit disgusted about the corpse part, but then I noticed something eery. "Us? Does that mean there are more than one ghost?"

He nodded. "I think so too. I told the other two that we were mocked. Then she said, 'Smart, aren't you? But not enough to defeat us'."

I groaned. "It could be difficult, handling more than one ghost at the same time?"

Yoongi hyung shrugged, "We've got 20 people, and ghosts can't touch us. They can only create hallucinations which disturb us--"

"Anybody here?" The door once again being swung open, but this time, quite violently. Jimin hyung rushed inside, panting a bit too heavily. I saw him during sports meet at school. He didn't pant a single bit after running for 400 metres.

"Oh, sorry for budging in, did I interrupt your conversation?" He immediately noticed our presence. I shook my head.

"We were talking, but the moment you came in we aren't talking anything," Gyu answered.

"What brings you here?" Yoongi hyung asked.

"Jungkook got possessed., Taehyung and I escaped but I don't know where did Tae go."

I dropped the book in my hand. We were just talking about how harmless the ghosts are, but then we forgot how ghosts can possess a person and inflict physical injuries. I smacked my forehead onto the table.

"How come we didn't think of this?" I groaned, "Nearly all horror movies have ghosts possessing people..."

"It's not your fault, no one can think clearly under these kinds of circumstances." Hoseok comforted me. Funny, he's probably the one who is the most nervous here, but he's the one who is trying to make me relax.

"Anyway, we need to find Tae and Kookie, I am scared that they will get hurt..." Jimin whimpered. Somehow I think that he will cry at any minute.

...Well, if Gyu, Soonyoung, Junhui or any other friends are in danger, I will probably feel bad too.

"You are not going alone. We will come with you." Yoongi replied, turning to us, "Will you be staying here for some more time? We need to find those two kids first."

"Sure, go ahead. We will be here for quite some time," Gyu reassured him. Yoongi nodded and pat Hoseok hyung, motioning him to follow.

That's when I saw another figure - a different one from the one behind Gyu - behind Jimin hyung. This girl is obviously taller, with browner, longer and curlier hair, her eyes are not as deadly, but she has a creepy smirk on her lips.

The next instant, she disappeared. Jimin hyung now carries the same smirk as the girl.

"You are not Jimin hyung anymore, are you?" I blurted out.


	8. Kim Taehyung

The moment Jungkook suddenly grabbed a knife from under the pillow, I knew something is going to be wrong. 

"Run, Jimin, we need to run," I pulled him.

He was too scared to move. I jerked his arm. He snapped back into reality and scrambled on his legs.

"Now run!" I shouted, already at the door. Luckily, whatever is in Jungkook now didn't seem to be very enthusiastic in running, so Jimin have time.

"Jeon Jungkook! Wake up!" I heard him scream.

Jungkook seemed to have replied something, but I can't hear. I was too far already.

I dashed into the storage room and grabbed a broom, but before I can leave, a girl appeared at the door.

"where do you think you are going?" She stared at me with emotionless eyes. Her voice is monotone too. Her dress resembles that of something in between a maid and a hotel staff. _(A/N: If you find it hard to imagine, it's the outfit JiU is wearing in_ Chase Me _MV.)_

"To help my friend," I confessed. "I have no time to talk with you. Go away."

"do you think i will listen to you?" The girl snapped, before returning to her monotone voice, "we are on the same boat, so i am not going to let you help."

"What on earth do you want?"

"i think you heard her. having fun." She replied, "but you are not going to escape. you will be playing with us forever. even after you die. you will still be our company. forever."

"It's no fun if you won't let me help." I am becoming impatient. God knows if Chim and Kookie are still alright. "I am warning you. Go away."

"what are you going to do if i don't? kill me?" She sneered, "interesting. i am already dead. you can't even touch me. what can you possibly do?"

I glared at her. She ignored me.

"but you are right. not letting you do anything is not entertaining. you can ask me three questions then." She knelt down and motioned me to sit as well. Interested, I sit.

"What's your name?"

"kim minji. two left."

"How many of you do you have?"

"seven. last one."

"Why do you want to play with us?"

"if you are left alone for over at least half a century, you guarantee you won't become bored?"

"But you don't have to kill for entertainment. I don't understand why you need to kill." I glared at her, but she wasn't affected at all.

"it's none of your business, and i supposed i don't need to answer because i've already answered three of your questions." She answered with a straight face. "how about that. i am letting you go right now, since there's nothing left to do. but, if you encountered me again," she paused, "you will be dead."

"I am not going to get killed by you. So give up." I hissed at her. She just smirked and vanished without a sight.

This isn't fair. She can teleport, that means she can kill me whenever she wants to.

I just wonder - why she didn't kill me right away? Well, I appreciate that, of course.


	9. Kim Namjoon

Yoongi hyung and Hoseok left for the library, while Jin hyung and I continue to find clues on what is happening. 

I opened the drawer located at the bottom of the desk, and found a pile of documents. They are a list of information on girls - probably for housekeepers or some sorts - all attached with photos. I read some of them. The top 7 ones.

 _Kim Minji_  
_Date of birth: May 17, 1894_  
_Height: 170 cm_

 _Kim Bora_  
_Date of birth: August 10, 1894_  
_Height: 162 cm_

 _Lee Siyeon_  
_Date of birth: October 1, 1895_  
_Height: 168 cm_

 _Han Dong_  
_Date of birth: March 26, 1896_  
_Height: 165 cm_

 _Kim Yoohyeon_  
_Date of birth: January 7, 1897_  
_Height: 171 cm_

 _Lee Yoobin_  
_Date of birth: March 7, 1897_  
_Height: 166 cm_

 _Lee Gahyeon_  
_Date of birth: February 3, 1899_  
_Height: 164 cm_

I believe these may be useful, so I called Jin hyung.

"Jin hyung, can you help me keep these pile of documents? These may be useful."

He glanced at the pile and took it, "True, you will turn them into useless pieces."

"Hyung!"

"Anyway, we searched here quite thoroughly. There's nothing--" He suddenly stared at the mirror behind me. I can tell he's trying really hard not to scream out loud.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I recommend you...NOT to turn around." He stammered. "T-There's a bloody girl inside the...m-mirror."

"Hyung, you are making me curious."

"...If you insist. But I am highly against that." He looked away.

I turned around, and see nothing.

"There's nothing, hyung?"

He gasped. "Impossible. Although I am scared out of my wits, I am really certain about what I saw."

"...Maybe it's the hallucinations again." I sighed. "We better leave."


	10. Park Jimin

I feel something entered my body, then I lose control. But the horrible thing is that my conscious is still as clear as ever.

_sweetie, don't be afraid. we are just playing some tricks._

A girl's voice rings in my head. _Are you the girl who talk to Mingyu? Or Yoongi hyung? Are you the same one attacking Kook?_

"You are not Jimin hyung anymore, are you?" Wonwoo asked.

_No no no, I am still me._

_hush, my dear. you are too talkative. stay put._

"Hi there, sweeties! What a mess you've got here..." The girl said through my mouth.

 _Can you at least tell me your name?_ I begged, _do you need help? Why don't you just vanish like every other souls do? We can help you!_

_nobody can help us, sweetie. and who told you that every soul can go to heaven?_

_How about your name?_

_it's meaningless, sweetie. i don't have the duty to introduce myself. now hush._

Hobi hyung seems like he want to say something, but Wonwoo stops him.

"Please, let me. I can see her entering Jimin hyung." He plead. Hobi hyung hesitates, but finally nods as approval. Wonwoo turned to me.

"Who are you?"

"Why, you ask the exact same question as this kid!" She giggled. "Don't worry! He's still here. I am just controlling his body for some fun."

"You haven't answer my question. Who are you? Why do you have to torture us? How many of you are there?" Wonwoo blurted out a bunch of questions.

_Please, just answer him. I beg you._

"Ugh...you and this kid are so similar." She sighed, "Fine. I will answer you questions one by one. First, who am I, yeah?"

Wonwoo nodded.

"Kim Yoohyeon. Born in 1897, technically a hundred years older than you all." Yoohyeon answered. "There are seven of us - Minji unnie, Bora unnie, Siyeon unnie, Handong unnie, Yoobin, Gahyeon, and I."

There are so many. I wanted to shiver, but I can't. It's more unbearable than simply being scared.

_aw, sweetie, don't be afraid. i won't hurt you. not yet. just want to have a little fun and chat with our prey a little bit first._

"So, what do you want?" Mingyu asked out of curiosity. Wonwoo continued, "I don't really understand why you hated us so much. You locked us inside this mansion, create different hallucinations for each person, each one of you haunt one of us, and possess them. What's the point?"

"You seems smart, don't you?" Yoohyeon giggled, "Smart guys are cute. You look hot too."

Wonwoo seems unimpressed. Save for Mingyu - he looked like he want to kill Yoohyeon - me, right now.

"Just joking. You don't want to hurt your cute friend, do you?" She once again giggled, "I can only answer you a few out of all these inquiries. It's not interesting if I tell you everything, is it not?"

Yoongi hyung is really pissed off right now...I guess.

"You are basically mental fucking my dongsaeng. Just go straight to your point."

"Ouch, sweetie, your language is not that decent." Yoohyeon doesn't even flinch a bit. "And the one who is giving your boyfriend unpleasant sights, that's not me. Well, please imagine - you are trapped in this crappy mansion for a century, no one ever comes because of those urban legends. It's boring, isn't it?"

"So that's why you want to play with us?" Wonwoo smirked, "By _killing_?"

"Oh boy, don't jump to conclusions," Yoohyeon makes an innocent face - well, you know, using mine. "I don't want to kill. Well, yeah, perhaps I am interested in hurting you a bit? But, no, I don't look forward to your deaths. Some of my friends want to, and I can't stop them, can I?"

Hobi hyung, being quiet all the time since he's entered this place, speaks up. To be honest, I really appreciate how he can still keep his sanity.

"Why can't you? They are your friends. You can stop them."

"We are dead, sweetheart. Morals are not important." Yoohyeon frowned a bit, "Anyway, that's all I can tell you. Spoilers are not wanted. I can spoil a bit though. There are documents about us - about our histories - scattered in this building. If you can find them all, maybe you will be able to save us from darkness."

_thanks for you body, sweetie! i am leaving now. oh, and you're cute~_

Something left my body. I feel weak, and I can't quite stand up right now.

"Are you alright? Jiminie?" Hobi hyung rushed to me almost immediately.

"I am exhausted..." I whined, "Hyung, you are really something. You are suffering too."

"I am worried about my baby." Hobi hyung hugged me tightly. Although I don't actually mind him being sadistic all along, this time, for once, I actually feel glad that he is suffocating me.

"Thanks, hyung, but you can hold me a little less tightly..." I smiled.

"She just winked at you," Wonwoo, at the mean time, groaned, "and gave me a hand kiss."

"I swear--"

"Calm down, Mingyu. That's not going to help." Yoongi hyung cut him off. "She said we can find clues around the mansion, yeah? Let's dig up this room first."


	11. Hong Jisoo

"This place really is huge..." I murmured to myself, knowing that Seokmin is probably too freaked out to comment on anything. 

We decided to go to the built-in gallery, since the paintings and statues can probably soothe ourselves. But Seokmin hasn't said anything since the door got locked.

To be honest, it's good that he's quiet, but not in this situation.

"Say, Shua hyung..." He suddenly addressed me, "Are they ghosts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would the door be locked? There must be ghosts." 

I sighed, "I really don't know. Perhaps they do, although I prefer to trust that there aren't any."

Only silence remained for another couple of minutes, when I suddenly felt an odd sensation from one of the paintings.

Seokmin must have seen me startled a bit. "W-what's wrong?"

"...Nothing, I guess?" I replied as calm as I can. Actually, I am not really that afraid either.

The painting - it's as normal as before. But I swear that it just changed for a second. Words had appeared on it.

_GOD CAN'T SAVE YOU._

Very funny, I thought. Of course He can't. I mean, He can guide me, but after all, _I_  am the one who take action and save myself. Whatever God can do, it's finally up to my own decisions.

The particular story is well known - a man drowned to death because he neglected help from three people, who are all images of God.

Suddenly Seokmin grabbed my arm and basically clung onto me.

"H-hyung, I-I think that cat statue just m-moved."

I stared at the statue for a good 10 seconds. Nothing happened. But, if that's a sign? I read slowly approached the statue for its description.

_Our guardian who brings bad luck._

What an ironic description, I thought. But, perhaps, it will brings clues on why we are trapped. Perhaps, it's because that we intruded the house, the so-called guardian decided to shower misfortune upon us. Of course, that's only if the description is describing the truth.


	12. Lee Chan

Hansol hyung came up with the horrible idea of searching the attic, and despite Seungkwan hyung's desperate protest, we went there anyway.

So here I am, spacing out in front of the bed, because seriously, I have no idea what to do.

The attic is quite small, with the small bed I am sitting on, a desk with a few drawers, and a simple chandelier. To be honest, the house is already old, but this attic? It feels like it's going to collapse at any moment. Seriously, even if there are really ghosts, I will still be more concerned about this place crumbling than those supernatural things.

I am sure Seungkwan hyung share the same opinion as me, because he's making sure the wooden plank in front of him won't crack suddenly before he actually proceed the next step, despite his fear for ghosts.

While Vernon hyung...I am not really sure what he is doing. He seems to be searching the drawers but I feel like he's enjoying the random book he found in one of them.

"What on earth are you reading?" I ask him.

"You should take a look of this too--Hey, Seungkwan, come here!"

Seungkwan inched towards his direction while I also walk very carefully to Vernon hyung.

I flipped to the first page as soon as Seungkwan also settled down, and we read a few entries.

_1._

_What day is today? I don't know anymore. Master never let us out or know the day. I lost count of date._

_Anyway, today is nothing more pleasant than the previous ones. Master continued to make us work like a slave, although we at least have decent clothes. Not that it's really important._

_He beat the shit out of Gahyeon again. She's still new to this large place. At least she won't get lost, I think. All she did was just accidentally wiped off that little paint. You never taught her how to do that, nor gave us any time to teach her._

_The Lady is not any better. She locked Han Dong sis up again because the dish is not her taste. Hell, you are just picky._

_2._

_Master's niece came today. But she can't help us at all...She had the effort. But she's too little and didn't know the ugly sides of her uncle and aunt. At least seeing her made me feel a little better._

_Gahyeon got a lot more wounds after yesterday. JiU sis treated her._

_If only I knew curses...I could save us all._

_3._

_JiU sis told me she caught a spider as pet. Hopefully master won't find out. And hopefully Yoohyeon sis isn't broken enough to kill it._

_Gahyeon chat with me. I told her there's nothing we can do._

Most of the other entries are similar, ranting about how cruel "Master" and "the Lady" was. But there's one entry that made Seungkwan turned white. I read from there onwards.

_66._

_Master accidentally killed Gahyeon._

_67._

_Yoohyeon sis went insane. She killed the spider. Siyeon sis and SuA sis jumped out of the window together, saying they are going to escape. But I could only see a large pool of blood outside that window._

_68._

_No deaths today. I don't know if it's a good thing or not._

_69._

_JiU sis finally found out that her spider died._

_70._

_JiU sis locked herself with Yoohyeon in one of the guest rooms. By the time I unlocked the door, there were two bodies._

_71._

_Han Dong sis asked me to drown her. I did._

_72._

_Master asked me why I am the only one left this morning. I told him that there won't be anyone left after tonight._

_Goodbye world. Or maybe not._


	13. Kim Seokjin

We left the study. That gruesome image of the girl stuck in my head, and I don't think it'll vanish within a short time, which is really bad.

We decided to continue exploring the top floor, yet most of the rooms are already occupied, but something definitely happened. A part of the corridor and some rooms have quite a ruckus and looked like a war had happened.

"Hey, what's with that door?" Namjoon suddenly blurted out.

I looked at the direction he's looking at. There's a door which is obviously more ruined and uglier than the others.

"I don't want to go in," I declared.

"But that probably contains important clues," Namjoon insisted. I sighed. He's got a point.

A flight of worn stairs is present behind the door, leading to a room upwards, which means it's probably an attic.

"So maybe let's go and find-- Oh, uhh, Namjoon hyung?" The half-Caucasian appeared from above, and behind him are the youngest kid and the sassy kid.

"You've already searched here?" Namjoon asked him--Vernon, I think. The boy nodded, "Yeah, and we found some interesting thing."  He looked back to the youngest kid and that boy immediately pulled out something like a notebook and gave it to us.

"Let's go to the library, perhaps. We can study this and some files we found, besides, I think some of our friends are there." Namjoon suggested.

"Yeah, this room is crap so we should just leave," The sassy kid, Seungkwan snapped. I wonder why.

"I think Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung are also at the library. I mean, Wonwoo hyung loves books, and Mingyu hyung will probably tag along," The youngest kid agreed. I think his name is Lee Chan or something.

"Let's go then, I don't really want to enter this place either," I groaned. 

 


	14. Yoon Jeonghan

"Seriously, of all places, why the garden?" I mumbled. Of course it's not because it's scary, but it's summer, and the outdoors is hot and I seriously don't want to stay outside for too long.

"Because I saw some kind of tombstones from the window when we were still upstairs," Cheol said, "Perhaps we can find some interesting things here."

"Interesting things as in?" I questioned, "I don't think corpses are interesting."

"Just kidding. But perhaps we might find hints on the tombstones?" Cheol shrugged, "Like the backstory of this mansion."

_who are you guys?_

I jumped slightly at the voice, before noticing a medium-length-haired girl staring at us.

_i see you aren't scared of me._

"Cheol, wait a sec," I stopped him from straying away too far, "I need to talk with a little 'friend'."

"Who are you?" I asked the ghostly girl.

_a deceased servant. you guys invaded this property and you will not leave here peacefully._

Her eyes turned into a cold gaze.

_we didn't get peace in our lifetimes. and we won't let invaders get peace too._

"What is this black cat?" Cheol suddenly asked. I decided I shouldn't turn my head because the girl somehow gave me a dangerous feeling.

_you seem smart._

"Why, thank you," I said, "What do we do if we want to leave peacefully?"

 _that,_ she said, _you need to figure yourself. it's not interesting if i spoil everything for you. but i can promise you a safe trip if you solve the puzzle._

And she vanished.

"So," I turned to Cheol, "What about the cat?"

"It just appeared suddenly," Cheol looked puzzled, "And it's...larger than average. Its eyes are green and amber mixed together?"

"Beuatiful," I commented.

"Not the time, Hannie," He rolled his eyes, "Now tell me what just happened when you talked with that little friend."


	15. Choi Seungcheol

"Solve the puzzle?" I don't understand, and yeah, I am puzzled.

"You heard me," Hannie shrugged, "That's what she said. Solve the mystery and we can leave peacefully."

"But what if she only meant us two? Besides, she's a ghost who wanted our lives. Can we really trust her?"

"We have no choice," He insisted, "Save her, we leave. Sounds like a win-win situation to me."

I sighed. As ridiculous as it sounds like, Hannie's got a point. "Alright, but we need to discuss this with the others. We can't just--"

A crash. Screams. Jeonghan and I stared at the window where the noises are coming from.

"...What the hell is that?" I spat.

"Better check," Hannie already started moving towards the front door.

I quickly followed him. The garden is indeed huge, and it took us quite a couple of minutes to the entrance and up the stairs, where we met Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung, Vernon, Seungkwan and Channie.

"Do you know what's the noise just now?" I asked them. The three younger seemed confused, while the two older exchanged a quick glance. At last it's Namjoon hyung who spoke.

"We don't know either. Something definitely happened, but we didn't witnessed anything," He explained, "Anyway, we are heading to the library to meet up some of the others."

"Can we join? We got something to discuss with you guys too," Hannie asked, and of course the others nodded.

 


	16. Boo Seungkwan

Thank god I don't need to endure that crappy room for any longer. That place sucks. At least the library would be better? I mean, there are actually people there.

I can see the other four older ones reading the note book. Well - not all of them. It's just Seungcheol hyung and Namjoon hyung. Seokjin hyung doesn't seem to be in the mood of reading a book, and Jeonghan hyung seems to be deep in thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Curses? Why are curses involved?" Seungcheol hyung questioned.

"I am not sure. I know that witchcraft was a common topic centuries ago, but I don't think they exist during the time when this diary was written." Namjoon hyung replied, "These names mentioned are exactly the same as in these pile of documents I found, and they were only born after the 17th century. Witchcraft was already outdated by then."

"What if they exist?" Jeonghan hyung suddenly interrupted, "Like, it is rare, true. But we can't be 100% sure that it's gone forever."

"Another reason why we should head to the library," Namjoon hyung confirmed.

Soon we arrived the library, and there were already five people.

 


	17. Jung Hoseok

I got startled a bit by how many people suddenly rushed in, I think Mingyu did too. Thank god it's just our friends.

"Did you guys find anything?" Yoongi asked, probably because he noticed some papers in Namjoon's hand.

"A lot," he replied, "Kind of why we decided to meet up you guys."

"Let's sort out what info we have then," Wonwoo suggestes, earning a nod from Namjoon and Seungcheol.

"Right, so, not long ago Jimin got possessed." Yoongi began, and stopped Jin hyung from screeching, "No, don't worry, no harm was done. Anyways, apparently there were seven of them. Some of them want to play fatal tricks on us, others don't. And the hallucinations that some of us see? Also responsible by part of them. Last thing she said, we might be able to save ourselves by saving them, which she didn't tell us how."

"We met one and she said it's sort of like solving a puzzle," Jeonghan nodded in agreement, "But that's all. No other information."

"How about we dig deeper into this thing?" Namjoon raised a book in his hand. I freaked out a little - The book is entirely soaked in the gruesome red liquid. Obviously only I saw it, because none of the others react - Wonwoo's eyes even glimmered upon the sight of a book.

"What's that?" Wonwoo asked, and Vernon replied him, "It's a diary. No dates, that's it."

"It's apparently written by one of the ghosts that are haunting us," Chan chipped in, "And according to what she wrote, they were maids in their lifetimes, and the reason why there weren't any dates written on it is because they were completely locked in here to work. They don't even know day and night."

"That's so sad..." Jiminnie mumbled.

"As much as it's sad, they shouldn't just lock us in and torture us for fun," Mingyu complained. I think he's still pissed by the ghost possessing Jiminnie just now, because of all that flirting.

"Hoseok? Seokjin? Are you two fine with this?" Namjoon suddenly cued Jin hyung's and my names. Seokjin hyung gave an "ok" signal, but I just croaked, "That book is red."

Yoongi widen his eyes and looked back onto the book. Of course he couldn't see anything.

"It's okay if you don't read it, we will tell you what's going on," He pat my shoulder.


	18. Lee Seokmin

"...I want to head back up." I mumbled, following closely to Shua hyung. He didn't look too surprised at my words, but he shook his head apologetically. "I know you want to, but there's something bothering me here. Just wait a bit more."

"What's bothering you?" I questioned. For real, I am curious. 

"How do I word this?" Shua hyung tilted his head slightly, "They are probably hallucinations. Paintings distorted, captions changing... I want to know why. I am sorry for possibly scaring you."

"No, just...take your time. I'll be alright if you're here," I said. It's true - Shua hyung makes me feel safer. Perhaps it's because of his calm demeanor.

"I'll just take notes of some of the art works, then we're good to go," Shua hyung pat my shoulder. "Then I'll need to head to the library to search them up."

"Library seems safe," I remarked, he shrugged, "I don't know, but I think many of our friends will head there too, considering that the library is the only place to get information. I hope we will see some of them when we arrive there."


	19. Jeon Wonwoo

By red, I think Hoseok hyung meant "blood". Considering the hallucinations encountered by different people can be different, I can't say I am surprised.

Nonetheless, I am very interested about what's in that diary.

"Right, so let's start anyways." Namjoon hyung announced, putting his stack of papers onto the desk. Seungcheol hyung immediately fished through the stack. "This is what I found in the study. I think it's the profiles of the maids, or maids-to-be."

"This one...looked a bit like the girl we encountered." Jeonghan hyung pointed to a picture. It's a girl with dark, medium-length hair, and piercing eyes. Her name wrote "Lee Yoobin".

"Wait," I picked up seven sheets of paper, including the one Jeonghan hyung just singled out. "These six names match with what Yoohyeon mentioned. And this, is obviously her."

"Their ages are similar too..." Jimin hyung said. 

"Let's match them up. When Yoohyeon mentioned their names, we can tell that Minji, Bora, Siyeon and Handong are older than her. Yoobin, Gahyeon are either the same age as or younger than her." I recalled her speech, "And from these profiles, their age descriptions matched."

"Can I take a look of the diary again?" Chan suddenly interrupted. I handed him the unread book, and he flipped over the pages really quickly.

"Hyung, if this thing belongs to one of these seven girls, I think the owner would be Yoobin. She mentioned all the other six names."

I was amazed by how smart this kid became, when Namjoon asked him, "So, any hints of her age?"

"She didn't add the word 'sis' to Gahyeon's name, and hers only. So I am guessing she's the second youngest."

I took note of their birth years again. They match.

"So, can we confirm these are the ones we are dealing with?" Seokjin hyung asked, I shook my head. "No. We are only clear about two of them. But I think the possibility that these seven girls are who we need is high."

"We need more clues then," Namjoon concluded.

"I remember the diary mentioned curses..." Seungkwan suddenly spoke up, making Vernon and Chan widen their eyes.

"Ahh, now that you mentioned, you're right." Vernon exclaimed.

"So, perhaps we can find some rituals about dealing with devils?" Gyu questioned.

"Not exactly dealing with devils, but we can read more about supernatural things anyways." I concluded.

 


	20. Kim Mingyu

"I am wondering. Yoohyeon mentioned clues scattered everywhere. The girl Jeonghan hyung met told us to solve the puzzle. What if there are other diaries in this house?" Wonu asked while flipping a book titled _Witch Execution_. His view seemed to be agreed by Namjoon hyung. "You're right, but I think we can wait until more people come, so we can re-distribute what we are going to do. For now, we can first focus on searching for information."

_what are you guys doing here?_

A new girl's voice appeared behind me, startling me. Why are they always finding me?

"Are you perhaps Gahyeon?" Wonu asked. Perhaps he noticed the girl. Namjoon seemed to be surprised at him.

_oh wow, you know me! cool!_

"He can't hear you. Do you want me to repeat your words for him?" I asked, and I heard a small groan.

 _oh right. i forgot that yoobin sis - ah. never mind what i just said._ The girl stuttered. _anyways, i believe that you are the only one who hear me right now? in this room?_

"No, there is another person who might also hear you too." I replied. "But he is at another bookshelf, a bit far away from here."

 _hmmm, i see._ The girl said, _hey, you haven't answered my question yet. what are you doing here?_

"Save you," I replied.

_oooh, i feel honoured. does that include my friends?_

"You mean Minji, Bora, Siyeon, Han Dong, Yoohyeon and Yoobin? Yes." I replied, annoyed. Why does she have so many questions?

 _oh wow! thanks a lot! hey, you know what? we got beautiful paintings in the gallery. too bad i accidentally scratched the paint on one of them..._ Her tone became bitter, _hmm, what's this thing called...? aish, i don't remember. is it about cats?_

"She vanished," Wonu pointed out.

"I think she left us an important clue. A painting with cats in the gallery." I said, "And she is definitely Gaheyon. She's the one who scratched away some paint from a picture. She also mentioned Yoobin when I said you can only see her. But she changed the topic as soon as the name was mentioned."

"Yoobin again?" Namjoon frowned. I nodded.

"Perhaps Yoobin is the one started everything. She wants curses, and she was the last to die." Wonu deduced.


	21. Kim Taehyung

_Where_ are _the others?_

I huffed in annoyance. I couldn't find anyone else, and although I want to meet the ghosts again, meeting that one who self-introduced as Kim Minji alone is an exception. I couldn't risk dying.

The only place I haven't step foot on was the basement, the cellar in the kitchen, the library and the gallery. But I am not a fan of the first two choices because: 1. the basement large and confusing from what he had heard and 2. the cellar was creepy as hell. 

As for the library...I don't want to go there just yet. I am more interested in paintings and sculptures than books.

Yes, I might be "dumb" as they say, but at least I know my priorities.

"Taehyung?" Joshua's voice startled me a bit as I arrived at the entrance of the gallery, "What are you doing here alone?"

I decided that he probably just exited the gallery, and beside him is Seokmin. I sighed in relief of seeing other people.

"It's a long story. Okay, maybe not very long, but I am not sure what's happening either. Did you just come out from the gallery?"

"Yes" Joshua nodded, "And well, I haven't seen anything that particularly stands out, but honestly I am not very sure. That's why we are going to the library now to see if we can find some useful notes. And I think you should tag along - it really isn't the best idea for you to wander alone."

"True," I sighed, "Well, I really want to look at the arts though."

"Maybe later," Joshua said, "I mean, we will certainly return here afterwards."

"Cool," I agreed, "At the meantime I might as well tell you what happened?"

"Wait," Joshua interrupted, "Um, does it involve gory things?"

"Not gory in my standard, but certainly creepy."

"Then it's not the best timing. I don't want Seokmin to freak out too much." He said, patting the mentioned boy's back.

I hummed, "Then I will just tell you something I found about. Not that it's much information, but better than none."


	22. .5. ?

I watched the conversation between those three boys - two, specifically, because one of them are practically mute.

"seems like they have found clues already," Gahyeon appeared from nowhere. 

"so what? they are still faraway from the whole story." I said.

"yeah," She simply replied, "but didn't you want to be freed, sis? they can help us."

"you know that it won't be easy. not when yoohyeon is flirting with them all the place, dongie outright possessing them to be murderous..." I sighed. "yoobin...i don't know about her. she has never been the most stable person."

"i think she want to leave as well." Gahyeon said quietly. "i mean, she gave clues to one of them."

"you saw?"

"no. i overheard their conversation. i am guessing that they've talked to yoobin sis."

"is that so."

Silence.

"i am warning them."

"huh?" Gahyeon stared at me, wide-eyed, "what do you mean, warning?"

"that the others aren't really sane. they should be careful."

"i think they knew already." Gahyeon mumbled. "do you think they will trust you? you are one of us after all."

"they trusted all of our companions' clues." I pointed out. "i think they sensed that you are not as hostile, too."

"hmm."

"i am going anyways." I declared.

"why do you even care?"

"because i want to be free from suffering. that's why."


	23. Jeon Jungkook

_Where the hell are the others?_

I followed Minghao and Jun hyung's instructions, but somehow I am not able to find any of the others.

I searched every room, and even backtracked. But nobody is here. What is happening?

_are you scared? what a loser._

I recognize this voice - the same who possessed me.

"What do you want?"

_wrong - I am doing what you want._

Huh?

_don't you feel bad for dragging your precious friends into this mess? i am doing you a favour._

"That's...not true. Yes, I regret leading them here. But now that we are all trapped, I am escaping with them. Together."

_so naive. do you think it will be that eas —_

_stop it, dongie sis. i can't believe you even fooled bora sis._

_gahyeonnie —_

_uh, bora sis doesn't want these lethal tricks. she said playing is okay, but no killing._

_tsk. fine. i will let you go this time._

_um. hey. leave this room and you will be fine._  The other girl said.

I opened the door.


	24. Kwon Soonyoung

"I swear to god, I am never letting Minghao—"

"C'mon Jihoonie, you've already said this for like half an hour..." I said.

I am the one and only Kwon Soonyoung! I can at least pretend to be brave enough.

Okay, to be honest, nothing very scary had happened, so I am not too afraid either. I have already got used to the slightly eery atmosphere.

I wonder how the others are doing, though.

And I guess I didn't pay attention to where I was heading to because I went straight into a suddenly opened door.

"Oh my god — Soonyoung hyung? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"


	25. Lee Jihoon

"Jungkook?" I asked, ignoring Kwon Soonyoung who's currently whining in fake pain, "Why are you bursting out of the door all of a sudden?"

"Uh, long story short, the ghost sent me to another dimension? I think?" He replied.

"Wait what? So you mean they can physically harm us?" Soonyoung finally got back up and questioned.

"I don't know?" Jungkook scrunched his nose, "I mean, they possessed me and trapped me but they haven't actually harm me physically."

"Possess?" I frowned, "Why?"

"She said to have fun. Not fun to me." He replied, "Have you seen the others?"

"Not really." I shook my head, "We don't even know where to search to be honest. And having this idiot beside me isn't helping either."

"Hey!"

"Oh, alright then? Ah. I remembered. East Wing." He mumbled.

"What about East Wing?" Soonyoung asked. Jungkook shrugged. "I was with Jimin hyung and Taehyung hyung just now. Jun hyung and Minghao said they went there."

"Let's go then," I decided, "Might as well look a bit into other rooms on the way."


	26. Lee Seokmin

"So," Shua hyung exhaled deeply, "There are seven of them haunting us?"

"I suppose," Tae hyung shurgged, "I mean, this house isn't exactly reliable - hey, it's Seokmin alright?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"It's must be scary for you, isn't it?" Tae hyung sighed, "I suppose there'll be someone who don't want to walk around? You can stay with them?"

"No, Shua hyung is fine," I replied, "Thanks though."

"Sure," Tae hyung hummed. I really found him amazing that he didn't seem to be affected by this place for even one bit.

"...said they went there."

"Hey, is that Kookie's voice?" Tae hyung asked. Joshua shrugged, "Can't really tell."

"Let's go then. Might as well look a bit into other rooms on the way."

"That's definitely Jihoon," Shua hyung said, "Come on! Let's follow them."


	27. ?

"why are you letting them leave?"

"nothing," I simply replied. "it's more interesting to let them have hope, then crush it."

"i thought you're caring, turns out it's not."

"huh. what do you expect? i gave one a chance to escape so that i can deal with him later. i know exactly where he is. they can never win against us."

"hmm."

"you sound like you have something in mind."

"yeah." Handong nodded. "bora sis doesn't want to kill and gahyeonnie is following her."

"is that so? gotta work then."


	28. Yoon Jeonghan

"This is so frustrating..." I complained, while flipping through the pages of that diary to find if there're any more clues.

"Same..." Cheol sighed, "I wonder how the others are up to. Let's see...who are not here yet?"

"Soonyoung, Jihoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Seokmin, Shua..." I counted. "Shua mentioned going to the gallery."

"Right," Cheol snapped his finger, "But what can we find in the gallery?"

"Dunno. I mean, I won't be surprised if they actually found something. After all, we saw a ghost in the garden."

"Well, true - wait. What's this?"

 _57._  
_Accidentally ran across an old lady in the mansion. Why is there an old lady in this crappy place is a mystery._  
_But she told me some interesting things_ _about wraiths and even handed me a book._  
_If it was found by master, I'd be dead meat. I should hide it somehwere..._  
_Maybe...somewhere in the main hall._

 _58._  
_Treasure hidden._  
_Let's hope mistress won't suddenly feel like she wanted a drink._  
_Perhaps that old lady isn't human? Maybe she's a maid died years ago? I heard from other servants that this family has always been nasty._

"Main hall..." I scratched my chin, "Somewhere in the kitchen or dining room? Plus, I saw a liquor cabinet in the dining room."

"Makes sense," Cheol nodded, "Masters don't do shit in these locations."

"Then that settled. If she's interested in spirits then maybe there's something useful in that book. Let's go find it." I decided, "Guys, who care to come with us to find a book?"

"What book?" As expected, Wonwoo reacted more quickly than usual, and Mingyu followed him.

Well, disgusting lovebirds.

"A book that Yoobin was apparently interested in, about ghosts." I replied.

"I'm in." Wonwoo promptly declared.

That's when the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
